Love, Revenge, And a Western Novel?
by Crazycraker
Summary: Rose Is getting revenge on Dimitri for embarassing her in public when she finds a secret of Dimitris... Read and Reply please!
1. Chapter 1 The Take Down and 2 Revenge

**There is really no particular place I meant to start this story in. Dimitri is still Rose's instructor, but she has been to Russia. Heh.. Sorry. It's confusing, I know. Please just go along with it? ENJOY!**

**~Jessi **

"Okay, Rose. Let's get started. First, I want you to go outside and run 20 laps." Dimitri said as I walked into the gym. He had one of those dorky western novels in his hand. I groaned in annoyance.

"Why don't you do it too, Comrade?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Because I've been through my training. I am a guardian. You, on the other hand, have a long way to go. Now change into your clothes and get outside."

"I am too ready to be a guardian. I just proved myself for two years! You know that and because I kept Lissa safe the whole time we were out there, I don't even know why I'm here right now." I put my hands on my hips in a defensive state.

"You see," Dimitri said, putting his book down. "This is where you are wrong." He stood up and came towards me. "The truth of the matter is if you were ready to be a guardian, you wouldn't have been brought back to the academy. You would make sure, for whatever reason, that you and Vasalisa wouldn't be caught. You are here because you are incompetent and unable to protect the last Dragomir on your own."

I didn't know what to say. In a way, he was right, but there was no way in hell I was going to say that to him. "Shut up." He smiled as I walked to the changing room to get my clothes on. When I had finally stripped off my clothes, I was starting to slip on my shorts, when I heard him knock on the door.

"You know, when a girl is in a changing room, it means she's changing. You don't try to talk to her- unless you're a pervert. Are you a pervert, Dimitri?" I shouted, smugly

"Actually, I was just going to ask if you were coming out soon. It's been seven minutes."

"Sure. Whatever. I'll be out in a second." I slipped my tee- shirt over my sports bra and ran- more like hopped- out of the room while tying my shoes. "Happy?" I asked.

"I will be when you give me fifty push-ups." I yelled in irritation, but complied. I honestly was happy I was back working my body. I loved feeling the strain of my muscles being tested. I was almost sad when I finished. Almost. This training session had just started.

"Now go and run." Again, I wouldn't mind running, but I wanted to make this hard on him. I stood right up in front of him, looked into his dark eyes, and said,

"I could take you any day, any time, any place. I'm ready to take you down. If I defeat you, I don't need to do training sessions anymore." He lifted his eyebrow at me with suspicion.

"And if I win?"

"You wont. But you can think of something for me." I replied.

"Fine then, Rose. In thirty minutes, be back here. If this is the only way you'll learn, so be it. Bring your friends."

I was so excited! I wasn't going to have to train anymore. This was going to be too easy. I had told everyone, and they were all coming to watch the "Russian god" and the "Heartbreaker" face off. No one would want to miss that.

As I ran back to the gym, I saw that it was packed with people, students and teachers alike. I saw Mason, Eddie, and Lissa, of whom I smiled and waved to. Sadly, I also spotted Stan, Kirova, and many guardians I just couldn't put names to. They looked very content and buisness like, as if wondering what I had been up to this whole time.

"Are you ready to get this over with?" Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"Is someone scared their going to get their ass kicked?" His lips tilted upwards into what almost seemed like a smile.

"Good luck." He said. And turns out, I needed it.

We shook hands, and he gave me a stake. Then the competition took off. We circled the "arena", waiting for someone to make the first move. He stepped in first, stake aimed at my chest. I quickly deflected it, but he was fast to make the next move. His stake circled around my waist, and was again coming at my chest. I stepped back and was out of reach of him. When he came forward, I tripped him. He fell to his knees. I grinned. When his head lifted back up, my stake was against his diaphragm. I knew I had won.

The audience erupted in cheers of joy. I went to face my fans, and when I bowed, someone head-locked me. I couldn't breathe. I started to claw at the person's calloused hands, but it did nothing to help. I dug so hard, I saw the blotches of crimson that came off of my fingernails. When the person finally let go, I dropped to the floor, gasping for something to fill my lungs. When I rolled over, Dimitri's stake was at my chest.

"I believe I won." Dimitri said with a smug look on his face.

"Shut up." I said again, heading to the locker room. Shit. He was right. He had won. Now I wanted to know what he was going to have me do. Probably something like cleaning his toilets. I shuddered at the thought.

Dimitri was _not _getting away with this. Revenge was going to be so sweet.

_**Chapter two**_

Dimitri needed to learn. He needed payback. When someone kicks Rose Hathaway's butt in public, they need to realize they won't get away with it. So, inside my gym bag, sat a fish I just bought from the market, and the key to Dimitri's room. Why do I have his key? Well, when you've got devious friends like I do, you can get just about anything. Silently, and evilly, I smiled to myself. This was going to be so awesome!

As I came up to his room, I used my guardian skills to scope out the place. I didn't hear him in the room, and all I saw in the hallway was the ugly royal blue wallpaper. This was picture perfect revenge. I took out the key, gagging at the smell of the cod in my bag. I opened the door and stepped inside. It kind of shocked me. I had never been in Dimitri's room. It was… well… What was it?

There was almost nothing on the hardwood floor but a bed and a grand piano, yet that's not what surprised me. The walls were filled with pictures. They filled every inch of the walls. No wallpaper was visible between the frames. Some pictures were of beach scenes, some of forests. I saw some of his sisters, and of his mom and Grandmother. They all were breathtaking.

As I looked through the pictures, I saw little notes at the bottom of each one. One that I really loved was a black and white picture of his grandma smiling the brightest smile I had ever seen. She held a cup in her hand, and it said in his fancy handwriting, Grandma with her vodka. I smiled, though I knew that Russian vodka was just about the worst thing I'd ever tasted. I was opened to Dimitri's world. It was so cool.

The biggest picture, however, was one I didn't expect. It was a picture of a girl with reddish brown hair, big, round eyes, and a small nose. She was short in stature, but with a lot of curves. It was as if I was standing in front of a mirror. He had a picture of _me_! I didn't know what to think. When I looked at the frame, it said,

What do I do with you?

I smiled. Of course that's what he wrote, because he's Dimitri. I touched the frame. It was smooth and black with an intricate pattern of vines carved within it. I traced the lines of the note, wondering what Dimitri really thought of me.

A rattling of the bed brought me back to reality. Someone was coming, and it was probably going to be Dimitri. Shit. Thinking quickly, I bolted under the bed, just in time for the door to open. I heard someone walk in, throw their keys onto the table, and sit on the bed. They took off their shoes and put it under the bed, where I was hiding. His shoes smelled horrible! But I recognized them. It was Dimitri's shoes. As I went further back into the bed, I hit something. And that's when I found it.


	2. Chapter 3 Box of Mysteries

_**Chapter three**_

The box was big and black. It was smooth, but with little cracks forming within the surface. Ancient as it was, the lock on the front made it absolutely mystifying. I wanted to go inside it and reveal it's secrets. On top of everything, it belonged to Dimitri, which made it irresistible. Since I had known Dimitri, he had been straightforward with everyone. He never hid anything. Now that this was in my reach, it made me wonder what could be inside.

Was it a gun? Was it money? Drugs? I was tempted to bust into it then and there, but I had a problem. There was a person that would totally kick my ass right above me. I was _not _going to let that happen again. So, I waited. It was probably hours, but it was interesting to see what he did when he didn't think people were looking. He played the piano absolutely beautiful, one after another after another. I was mesmerized.

After a little while, he stood up and I heard him slowly walking around, probably looking at the pictures. He had stopped to do something, probably to look closer at a picture, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" His Russian accent asked. Someone mumbled into his ear. "I don't know. It just happened." He paused again. " It was the only way she was going to learn! You don't understand Rose!" He was getting mad. "Alright. Bye." He slammed the phone on the desk and swore in Russian. He dropped on the floor and started doing pushups. My heart started pounding because every time he did a push up, he was more likely to see me. I saw the fierce look in his eyes when he came down.

When he finished, I heard him get up and pull something out of the cupboard. The glass hit the wood table and I shifted my body to get a better look. I just barely saw the liquid before it entered his mouth. He had a big bottle of vodka in his room!

It was like a routine for the rest of the night. Do some push-ups, drink a big gulp of vodka. Eventually he passed out while doing a push-up. I kind of felt sorry for him. Well, I felt really sorry for him. I didn't know why he was acting so… Bizarre. I crawled slowly out to be careful of my stiff muscles. I eased to my feet and lifted Dimitri onto the bed.

I absolutely loved his face when he was sleeping. His guardian mask was always lifted off his face when he slept. It was like all of his troubles were gone. I was still very worried about him though. No one just drinks and does pus all night. I was planning on keeping an especially close eye on him.

Before I left the room, I grabbed box. When I looked back at Dimitri, my heart pounded. I didn't realize how much I had cared about him until I saw him at his worst. (Or, at least, the worst I had ever seen him.)

"I'm sorry" I said. Then I left to uncover his secret.


	3. I'm going to need some help

**Hey guys? I need you to help me. You see… This "Friend" of mine that goes by the name of Lucas thinks that just cuz he's a black belt in karate, he can kick Dimitri's butt. PLEASEE comment and let me print them off just to show him how completely wrong that is!**

**~Jessi**

**P.S. I've been working on the story. If you want, you can give me Ideas on what you want to be in the box… I might take an Idea if it's better than mine…(:**

**P.P.S He's going to be in my story… Dimitri is going to take him out! Haha. It's going to be so sweet!**


	4. Chapter 4 She's Dead?

**Okay… You guys rock on the comments(: Its nice to know there are VA fans just like me that will help to back each other up. Okay, so it's been what? 3 days now? I know I've only wrote a little bit, but I'm just not sure which direction I want this story to go in… HELP! Comment, Comment, Comment! (HAH! MY CAT JUST FELL OFF THE BED! :D) - Just thought you'd like to know(:**

**~Jessi**

"Glad you could make it." Dimitri growled when I walked into the gym the next day. Instantly, regret glinted in his eyes. "Sorry," he said. "I- It's- Let's just get down to business. You lost yesterday, so we're still doing the lessons." I tried to seem reluctant about it, but after seeing him last night, it was kind of hard. He didn't need the crap from me, even if he made it seem like everything was okay.

"Any idea on what you want for winning?" I asked nonchalantly. He shook his head.

"Nothing right now. I'll get back to you on that." After a short pause, he said, "Now how about that running?" I groaned, like he knew I would. Slowly, I picked up my bag. Before I went to go change my clothes, I looked back at him. He was leaned up against the wall with his head slumped. My mood instantly dropped. I turned back to face him.

"Hey... Are you okay, Dimitri?" I asked. I needed to get things straight with him. Was I going to tell him about the box? Sure as hell no, because I spent all of last night trying to open it, that is... until I found out the lock was infused with magic. Nothing would break through it. Not unless I had the key. With that much effort already put into it, I wasn't going to tell him about the box. But there was something else that was upsetting him. I needed to know. He certainly wasn't okay.

"Ah. Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Well, you don't seem okay. You look… I don't know... Sad. I just want to make sure there isn't anything you want to talk about." My heart pounded in my chest as I waited to see what he would do.

"Well... No. There isn't. Just go change and get outside and run."

"Please. Something isn't right. Just tell-"

"Rose. Just do what I ask. There is nothing I need to tell you about." When I gave him an 'are you serious look', all he said; "GO!" He came up to me and pushed me into the locker room. I was horrified. What was wrong with him? He needed to get whatever was wrong with him out. I was starting to get scared. I pushed my way out of the door, and said to him,

"You sit down right now and tell me what is going on!" He looked like he was going to murder me. He banged the wall and broke a hole through it. I stared wide-eyed as he breathed deeply next to me. I didn't move. Big mistake.

"What did I tell you? Go change!" He picked me up in his arms, carried me into the changing room, and sat me down. His dark brown eyes looked more like a sullen black. "Do I have to do everything for you?" He grabbed inside my bag, and pulled out my shirt. "Take your shirt off." He demanded. He was as freaky as hell, so I complied. When all I had on was my bra, he threw my gym shirt. "Put this on." After I slipped it on, he pulled my pants off. I fell to the floor with a thud. Then, he gave me my work out shorts.

"What the hell?" I screamed at him. He came up right next to me, chest moving in and out vigorously.

"Next time, do what I tell you to do. Then you might not die like Viktoria did." He mumbled.

"What? She-she's dead?" I did _not _see that coming. Viktoria was such a sweet, innocent girl. "What happened?" I whispered.

"She decided that three days was enough to learn how to take on a Strigoi. She went on that same damn Strigoi hunt you did. One of them got her. Now she's dead." He mumbled. I saw a tear form in his eye. It was like a delicate diamond when it tumbled down his tan cheek, leaving a glistening trail of residue behind it.

"I'm so sorry." I said. I didn't know what to do.

"Just get out and run." He said. I didn't want to leave him all alone, but I didn't know what to do. Before I left, I came up and gave him a big hug. He, for once, hugged back. I heard him sniffle into my hair.

"Let me know if you need anything. Anything at all. Please don't hesitate to ask. Because, Dimitri, no one should go through death alone. No matter how strong they are. I felt him nod his head in acceptance.

"Thank you." He huffed into my hair. We pulled apart.

"No problem." I said while I left the changing room. Do you want to know what the worst part about leaving him just then was? It wasn't because his sister was dead, (Though that was a BIG part of it. I felt so sorry for the guy.) While he was hugging me, I saw the key on his neck.

Shit.

**Should I name the chapters? Just wondering... I don't know if I should... Please reply! Love you all!**

**~Jessi**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

_**Oh my gosh, you guys. I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I've been having lots of family problems. *Cough cough my parents are getting divorced cough cough**_

_**So yeaa. I'm going to try to update at least every three days. I dunno what will happen.**_

_**Thank you for being soo supportive. I love you all and I'm very happy to be able to share my work with yall(:**_

_**~Jessi**_

I was searching for Dimitri in the courtyard, when all of a sudden; I heard a shrill scream come from behind me. I whipped around, and started running towards the noise. As I narrowed in on the school gates, I saw a big crowd. There were people lined up further than the eye could see. Was this a fight? I didn't know. But if it was, I wanted a front row seat.

As I made my way through the crowd, I got many stares, was pushed numerous times, and I also heard many swear words that were probably directed towards me. Whatever. I was tougher than many of the novices here. I could really do anything I wanted. When I got to the front of all the people, I didn't really expect what I saw.

Dimitri. In _another_ fight.

Ughh.

His opponent was a male that looked to be pretty tall, but beside Dimitri, he looked like a tiny little bug that Dimitri was about to squash. I had to laugh. The guy had such a furious look on his red face. Dark brown curls lay against his forehead. I would say that Dimitri and the mystery boy looked some-what similar, but that would be an insult to Dimitri. I mean come on! Dimitri was _way_ hotter. There was no denying it. Dimitri had the guy in a headlock, of which he was desperately trying to get out of. I rubbed my neck, remembering why the bruises were there. I knew what the guy was going through, and I _did_ feel sorry for him. It hurt like hell.

"Okay, come on guys. Break it up." I said loudly and clearly,

"No!" The boy managed to choke out. "I _will_ take you down! I am Lucas! God of karate! Now diee!"

The person, now named Lucas, Attempted to kick Dimitri somewhere that looked to be the middle of his legs. His attempt was absolutely dreadful. Everyone broke down laughing. After a while, even Dimitri smiled, which I didn't expect at all. His sister just died. I barely get a smile when everything is normal. But I was happy he could enjoy this. He let poor Lucas go, but surprisingly enough, the little boy just hopped up and ran at Dimitri again. Dimitri looked at me and I knew what to do. I stuck my foot out and Lucas tripped on it. Then I grabbed his torso and held him like a dog. I walked him over to the crowd and let him drop next to some people I couldn't identify.

"Kid, don't mess with the greatest. Start out with something smaller. Your grandma, perhaps?" Everyone laughed at my wittiness.

"Break it up people!" Kirova screamed.

Shit. This couldn't be good. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be in my dorm room! As if expected, she spun me around to face her.

"What the hell are you doing here, Miss Hathaway?" She asked.

"I was… I'm…"

"I was escorting her to her next lesson with me." Dimitri interrupted.

"But those don't start for another…" She looked at her watch. "Three hours."

"Well, she wanted to learn how to stake Strigoi. I decided that to do that, we needed more practice time."

She gave him a very questioning look, but shrugged it off.

"Then you best be on your way. Good luck Rose. You're learning from the best." She walked away.

Dimitri turned to me and with a scowl on his face, whispered,

"Your soo dead."


End file.
